


we lied to each other (and i'd do it again)

by artifice



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Break Up, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artifice/pseuds/artifice
Summary: Grantaire has a gig, an unreleased song gives Enjolras a revelation, and they walk away with four years swirling down the drain.





	we lied to each other (and i'd do it again)

**Author's Note:**

> page-long stories: a drabble-focused prompts list.
> 
> #2 - choose a song and write a vignette with the lyrics
> 
> song: this lil snippet from olivia o'brien's [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B2iY_sDHw9H/)
> 
> (lil disclaimer: i don't own the lyrics!!)

Grantaire threw his head back as he chugged his beer, Adam’s apple bobbing with every swallow.

“This last one is for the people in relationships,” he said into the mic once he placed the empty bottle on the stage floor, “and the cowards among you who just lead people on.”

Enjolras felt his stomach drop. Grantaire nodded at Bahorel, who promptly kicked in the drums with a slow, jazzy beat. Éponine’s double bass took the song to _sexy_, and then Grantaire’s _voice_—

It was everything Enjolras hadn’t dared to think during the last two months. The mood swings, the acerbic comments, the passive-aggressiveness, the fights— Grantaire put it all in a song, and as he stood up there with his guitar, swaying in time, Enjolras could hear his heart break with every note. He knew they were in a rocky place; that wasn’t a secret. But he didn’t— _couldn’t_ think it would culminate in this. His boyfriend of four years, baring both his soul and failing relationship for the world to see.

“No good, no good,” Jehan sang the backup vocals, then Grantaire leaned forward to grip the mic again.

“It hurts, but it’s true, I wish you’d hurt me too,” he crooned, the notes forcing him to crack into his falsetto, “but we both know that’s something you’re never gon’ do,”

Almost nauseous, Enjolras found himself needing to sit down, and he slumped on the nearest barstool as the lyrics washed over him.

“The only thing that I know for sure is I can always call you when I’m bored, and you’ll be right there, I know you think I care, but”—Grantaire drew in a quick, shaky breath— “I’m no good at being the bad guy…”

Oh.

_Oh_. Enjolras’ veins froze. Of course, he was the cold one of their relationship. It seemed almost impossible that Grantaire would be the one to burn out. And yet— and _yet_. Enjolras couldn’t even stomach the thought. _Cowards that lead people on_. He wasn’t talking about his boyfriend; he was talking about himself.

“I’m so good at being so bad, but I’m no good, no good, no good,” Grantaire let his voice drop as Bahorel stopped playing and Joly was left to vamp on the piano with Éponine. The last chords rang out below Grantaire’s ending hums.

Enjolras promptly stood and left the bar, only stopping once at the door to turn and smile sadly at Grantaire, who was bowing on the stage. That was that, then. 

(Grantaire watched Enjolras leave, one last flash of blond in his peripheral before the night swallowed them both whole.)

**Author's Note:**

> title from [we lied to each other by olivia o'brien](https://open.spotify.com/track/6QWDugB33Mqc4v0Q0IlCbF?si=KrntbqrFRwKxYk-y8VHXsA).
> 
> talk to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/artificiaIis)


End file.
